


We'll Make Our Own Light

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowed In, Trans Male Character, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: “I'm glad you made it,” Caleb murmured.  “I am not opposed to a night in.”“Good,” Molly said, turning his head to look out the window.  The top of his car was already white with snow.  “Because I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere soon.”





	We'll Make Our Own Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ajrushingaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajrushingaway/gifts).



> For the Widomauk discord gift exchange. Thank you for the excuse to write the snowed-in winter fluff that we all need.
> 
> Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded language to describe his genitals.

Caleb paced around his apartment one Friday evening, waiting for Molly to arrive for their dinner date. He was looking at the clock every minute and peeking out the window to check if he could see headlights through the flurries of snow that danced across the pavement.

That winter had not been kind to Caleb. It had been especially cold that year, and while Caleb did not mind a festive dusting of snow on the ground, it seemed like there had been a storm every two weeks since the beginning of November.

The forecast called for chilling winds and up to two feet of snow, followed by freezing rain over the course of the night. Molly insisted that they could beat the storm if they made it home by 8:00 P.M., but the snow was already sticking to the roads. Caleb jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Molly, letting him know that he would be about ten minutes late due to slippery roads.

Caleb chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek. The last thing he wanted was for Molly to get hurt on the road, but he selfishly wanted to see Molly, too. It was unlikely that Molly would heed his warning, anyway.

Caleb had always been told relationships could go one of two ways: they would either start passionately and fizzle out, or would last for a long time but with half the intensity. Many of his colleagues who had settled down years ago had reached the plateau of normalcy with their partners and it had made Caleb worry about the future of his own relationship with Mollymauk.

Four months into into dating, however, Caleb could not imagine loving Molly less, or waking up without sending Molly a good morning message, or having his heart beat normally any time Molly’s little red car pulled into the parking lot.

Molly made his way down the hall, looking cold and miserable and tracking snow on the dingy carpet with every step. His face lit up as soon as he saw Caleb standing in the doorway and rushed to greet him, throwing his arms around the man’s waist to pick him up.

“ _Ach!_ Put me down!” Caleb yelped, but he was smiling when his feet touched the ground.

“Hi, love,” Molly said, his arms around Caleb’s waist while he shook snow out of his hair. “I missed you, darling. How have you been?”

“I’m great,” Caleb said, kissing Molly’s forehead. “I am not looking forward to driving in this, though.”

Molly cupped Caleb’s cheek in his hand, his frozen fingertips making Caleb flinch. “I know we have plans, but I can’t drive in this, sweetheart.”

“It’s alright,” Caleb assured him as he pulled the coat off Molly’s shoulders. “We can have our date here. I am just happy to see you.”

Molly responded by kissing Caleb sweetly, instantly making Caleb’s belly grow warm. Caleb threaded his fingers through Molly’s damp hair and pulled him closer, parting his lips and grazing the tip of his tongue over Molly’s.

“I’m glad you made it,” Caleb murmured, letting go. “I am not opposed to a night in.”

“Good,” Molly said, turning his head to look out the window. The top of his car was already white with snow. “Because I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere soon.” He bent down to take his boots off, which had already made a puddle on the hardwood floor.

“I am afraid I do not have much food in the house,” Caleb apologized. He crossed the room in wet socks and began rummaging through kitchen cupboards. “I have, ah, rice noodles.”

“I can work with that,” Molly said, filling a pot with water and setting it on the stove. Caleb went to open the fridge, but Molly took his arm and steered him towards the dining table. “Relax, Caleb, I’ve got this.”

At first, Caleb grumbled in protest. He did not invite Molly over to cook for him, but watching Molly’s ass move in those skinny jeans while chopping nearly-wilted vegetables was definitely something Caleb could get used to. It was no fancy restaurant dinner, but Molly still managed to make the meal delicious. They ate mostly in silence, listening to the wind pick up and rattle the windows.

“Thank you, Molly. It was very good,” Caleb said when they were finished, standing and clearing the table. He dumped the dishes in the sink to deal with later and felt Molly’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“It was no trouble at all, darling,” Molly purred in Caleb’s ear. “Besides, you’ll need the energy later.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Caleb asked, a knowing smirk creeping across his face.

Molly spun Caleb around and gave him a salty kiss. “You’re a clever boy, Caleb. You’ll figure it out.”

Caleb snorted. “This is a date, Molly, not a booty call. Movie first, _ja?_ ” he insisted, wriggling out of Molly’s grasp. He took Molly by the hand and lead him into the living room where they curled up together on the big sofa. Caleb fished the remote from between the cushions and put a movie on— _Pacific Rim,_ which they had both seen before but would never tire of.

Molly was deceptively comfortable to snuggle with despite being all angles and bones. After Caleb rid his cold feet of wet socks and tugged a soft blanket from the back of the sofa to cover his legs, he reclined against Molly and relaxed with his head on Molly’s chest.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Molly’s hands began to wander. Caleb sighed appreciatively when Molly stroked his hair, but he hummed a little too loud when Molly began massaging his scalp with his nails.

Caleb tipped his chin up to give Molly a little peck, but what was meant to be second-long kiss turned deeper when Molly’s tongue snuck past his lips. The feeling of the wet, warm tongue in his mouth made Caleb hot between the legs. They exchanged lazy kisses while they both pretended to still be interested in the film, but when Caleb felt his underwear begin to dampen, he shifted so that he was facing Molly while lying on his chest.

“Hello, handsome,” Molly purred.

“ _Hallo, mein liebling,_ ” Caleb said.

“Have you figured it out yet?” Molly asked.

It took Caleb a moment to realize what Molly was referring to. “Ah, I believe so,” Caleb said, tracing his fingers over the tattoo on Molly’s neck, leaving goosebumps in his wake. “I want you,” he whispered.

“You have me,” Molly replied with a smile, raising his knee between Caleb’s legs and making Caleb exhale shakily when the fabric rubbed against the sensitive area.

Molly cupped Caleb’s face and brought him into a passionate kiss. Caleb rocked against Molly’s thigh, feeling himself grow wetter as the kiss quickly escalated to a sloppy exchange of biting lips and wrestling tongues. Molly whined when Caleb pulled away, gasping for air and panting against Molly’s face. “I still need to breathe, you know,” Caleb said. He nibbled Molly’s jaw and proceeded to trail kisses down the tiefling’s neck.

“Oh, Caleb,” Molly groaned, rolling his head back and exposing his throat. It was not enough for Caleb, however—he unbuttoned the first three buttons Molly’s shirt, spread the fabric aside and continued to kiss and flick his tongue against Molly’s skin.

Caleb grinned when he felt Molly’s cock begin to harden against his thigh.

“You will get worked up from any attention at all, won’t you, Molly?” Caleb teased, planting a kiss to the center of Molly’s chest. He barely noticed the scars anymore except for the slightly raised texture under his lips.

“If the attention is from you? Mm, absolutely,” Molly replied, crossing his arms behind his head. He parted his legs and Caleb repositioned himself so that he was straddling Molly’s hips. The feeling of Molly’s bulge against his clothed pussy fueled Caleb’s arousal to the point where he stopped playing coy and started shamelessly grinding against Molly, whimpering when Molly began rocking his hips in time with Caleb’s.

Caleb was so lost in pleasure while bouncing on Molly’s lap that he almost did not notice when the lights went out, including the TV and digital clock on the end table.

“ _Scheisse,_ ” Caleb hissed, blinking rapidly in the darkness as if it would help his eyes adjust. Only the light pollution reflecting off the snow outside made it possible to see at all.

“We’re officially snowed in,” Molly said, chuckling. “Our lives have finally become a steamy romance flick. You and me, trapped inside with the lights off….what could possibly happen?”

“Ah, we will have to find out,” Caleb said, failing to hide the excitement in his voice. He found Molly’s mouth in the darkness and kissed him before carefully sliding off the couch and taking Molly’s hand. Despite being practically blind, Caleb knew the layout of his apartment and lead Molly to the bedroom with no problem.

“So, the handsome protagonist leads his pretty friend to his bedroom,” Molly said. “We’ll have to share body heat.”

“ _Ja,_ of course,” Caleb agreed. “It will be more effective if we are both naked.”

Molly chuckled warmly. Caleb heard shuffling and assumed that Molly was undressing, so he pulled his own sweater over his head, hastily unbuttoned his shirt and stripped off his pants and underwear. He followed the dark form of Molly under the covers and was immediately engulfed in a secure hug.

Molly dragged one wide palm down Caleb’s chest. Caleb squirmed when Molly’s fingers grazed the ticklish part of his abdomen, and his breath hitched when Molly turned his palm over to cup Caleb’s pussy. 

“You’re so wet already,” Molly purred. “Just a bit of kissing does this to you, hmm?”

Molly _knew_ that kissing made Caleb weak and yet, Caleb still blushed when Molly teased him about it.

“Shut up,” Caleb said, playfully hitting Molly’s chest. “I could ask the same about you and your boner.”

Caleb pressed his lips to Molly’s and reached between Molly’s legs. He wrapped his hand around Molly’s cock, moving his fist up and down the stiff length and swallowing Molly’s soft sighs while they kissed. He shivered when Molly’s fingers followed the trail of hair down his abdomen and reached his clit. Molly circled it with one finger using just enough pressure to make it swell under his touch. Their touches were too soft and slow to satisfy the tension rising inside Caleb. He had, too many times, raced to reach an orgasm without enjoying the buildup, but Molly had taught him that patience would be rewarded.

Caleb felt a rush of satisfaction when Molly was the first to move. He climbed over Caleb, bracing himself on hands and knees while he kissed down Caleb’s neck and chest. Caleb flushed when Molly paused to kiss the horizontal scars just below his nipples. Even with his breasts gone, Caleb’s chest had been the last area on his body that he had allowed Molly to touch. Yes, the scars were still visible at a distance and, yes, Caleb was shy about the strange hairs that grew from the raised lines, but the sweetness and care with which Molly worshipped his body made Caleb wonder why he had ever been embarrassed at all. 

“Gods, you’re cute,” Molly said, lifting his head.

“That isn’t fair,” Caleb mumbled. “You can see me, but I cannot see you.”

“Mmm, that’s alright. You don’t need to see for this.”

“For what?” Caleb asked, but his question was answered when Molly burrowed under the covers and positioned himself between Caleb’s legs. He imagined that he could feel Molly’s smirk against his thigh when the tiefling grazed his teeth over the tender skin.

“Oh,” Caleb sighed softly and spread his knees, feeling a trail of slick drip from his cunt. Molly parted Caleb’s pussy lips and licked up the slit with the flat of his tongue. There was a certain quality of excitement about not being able to see what Molly was doing; all Caleb could do was anticipate Molly’s next move, and no matter what he did, Molly never disappointed.

Once Molly’s tongue was deep inside Caleb’s slit, Molly began massaging Caleb’s inner thighs while he probed his tongue further inside. Caleb arched his back when Molly curled his tongue near Caleb’s opening, prodding and twisting and hitting every sensitive place he could manage before plunging it in as far as it would go. Caleb whimpered his appreciation and gripped the sheets as he felt the hot coils of arousal tighten in his belly.

Caleb was desperate by the time Molly replaced his tongue with two fingers, rolling his hips to gently fuck himself on Molly’s digits. His breaths came in sharp gasps and shaky exhales that sounded much louder to Caleb in the darkness.

“More, more, keep going,” Caleb hissed. Molly obeyed and began to rapidly thrust his fingers in and out while sealing his lips around Caleb’s clit. It only took a few hard licks of Molly’s tongue before Caleb was pushing Molly’s head down and mumbling a warning as he came, lifting his ass off the bed and feeling his pussy contract around Molly’s fingers. He squirted his release in waves that Molly noisily swallowed down, doing his best to preserve the bedsheets.

Molly crawled up the bed to kiss Caleb. His lips tasted strongly like pussy, but Caleb gripped the back of Molly’s head and let the tiefling devour him. Caleb giggled when Molly rubbed his cock on Caleb’s belly, fired up and desperate for contact.

“Mm, Molly,” Caleb said, holding Molly’s head back so he could speak. “Can I suck your dick?”

Molly laughed and nuzzled Caleb’s cheek. “You sure?” he asked.

“I mean, you can fuck me if you want, but—”

“Shh, darling, I would love to have your pretty lips around my cock. I just want to make sure that’s what you want.”

“It is, Molly,” Caleb assured him. Normally, the tactile sensation of a dick in his mouth was too much for Caleb, but he was feeling particularly dirty that night with the taste of his own cum in his mouth and Molly’s cock resting heavy on his stomach. “I want to feel you throbbing against my tongue. I want to hear the sounds you make when you’re about to cum. Spread your legs for me, _mein liebling._ Let me take care of you.”

They shared one more sloppy kiss before they traded places on the bed. Molly leaned his back against the headboard so Caleb could sit comfortably between his knees. 

“I love you,” Molly said, reaching out and tucking Caleb’s hair behind his ear. “And not just because you’re about to suck my dick.”

“I love you, too,” Caleb replied, chuckling. He wrapped both hands around Molly’s length and grinned when he it throbbed under his fingers. “But do not pretend you are not excited, because I know you would be lying.”

“I would never,” Molly said, his voice cracking on the last word. Caleb twisted one hand around Molly’s cock while he rubbed his other palm in circles over the head. The ridges on the underside had already flared out by the time Caleb bent down to lick Molly from balls to tip. He had grown to love how Molly tasted and smelled, and he moaned when Molly’s musky scent filled his nose. Caleb had a feeling that Molly would not last long, so he teased around the head with the tip of his tongue until Molly began to whine.

“Please,” Molly whispered. “Are you trying to make me beg? Because I’m begging, please, Caleb—I want your mouth on me, darling, _please._ ”

“Mmm, I do love to hear you beg,” Caleb cooed. He kissed the tip of Molly’s dick and finally wrapped his lips around the head. He cradled the underside with the curve of his tongue and sank down, taking more of the length into his mouth and earning himself a shaky exhale from above. Caleb traced his tongue over each individual ridge of the tiefling’s cock as he raised his head. He pulled off it with a wet _pop_ so he could gather saliva onto his tongue and let it drip from his lips down Molly’s length, only remembering that Molly could see it by the low groan that rose from Molly’s throat. Caleb flashed him a smirk before sinking down again. He opened his throat to take the whole thing inside and felt relieved when he did not gag like he used to.

Caleb felt Molly’s fingers comb through Caleb’s hair, offering nothing more than a gentle, grounding touch that made Caleb hum appreciatively. 

“Take your time, sweetheart. You’re doing great,” Molly encouraged as if he knew exactly what Caleb was thinking. Caleb hollowed his cheeks and began bobbing his head as he acclimated to the feeling of a cock in his throat; Molly was average sized, but he felt enormous in Caleb’s mouth.

Caleb was gratuitously rewarded with sighs and moans when he began to move. He felt a surge of warm emotion from Molly’s kindness;. Caleb could have had any partner who might tell him to hurry or that he was no good, but Molly was patient and Caleb loved him so deeply for it. 

Fueled by Molly’s praises, Caleb took him from tip to base and back again. He swirled his tongue in figure eights up and down the length and massaged the head by swallowing around it. Molly’s breathy noises escalated to whimpers and moans, and when Molly began to squirm, Caleb knew he was very close.

“Gonna cum,” Molly choked out. “Gonna cum in your mouth if you don’t pull off.”

Caleb hummed in recognition but Molly’s warning only made him work faster. He wanted it all, wanted to drink down every last drop like Molly had done for him. He held Molly’s hips down as Molly tensed and shook and fell apart. Caleb looked up at where he thought Molly’s eyes should be and seconds later felt Molly’s cock pulse between his lips. His mouth filled with Molly’s release, which Caleb gulped down as fast as he could. Caleb pulled away when he started to gag and stroked Molly through the rest of his orgasm. He was splashed in the face with the last of Molly’s cum before Molly fell limply on the bed.

Caleb cleared his throat and moved to straddle Molly’s lap. He licked past Molly’s panting lips, making him taste himself on Caleb’s tongue. “Did I do well?” he asked.

“Shit, I haven’t come that hard in weeks,” Molly admitted, breathlessly. “Thank you for taking care of me, Caleb. That felt amazing.”

Caleb giggled and wrapped his arms around Molly’s neck. “I am glad it’s Friday,” he said. “I do want you to fuck me, but that can wait until tomorrow morning, _ja?_ “

“Yeah,” Molly agreed. “I don’t have another round in me. We’ll have to keep ourselves busy while we’re snowed in.”

“I know exactly how to keep you busy,” Caleb teased. He rested his forehead on Molly’s shoulder and yawned deeply.

“Am I that obvious?” Molly asked, shuffling down the bed to lie down with Caleb on his chest.

“You know you are, _liebling,_ ” Caleb answered, snuggling into Molly’s warmth as Molly pulled the blankets around them.

The more time they spent together, the more certain Caleb was that their flame would never die out. He fell asleep to the sound of Molly’s beating heart while the distant wind howled outside. Perhaps the stormy winter was not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Holly for proofreading!


End file.
